A Kiss Is Just A Kiss, Right?
by Confused and UntapdTreasure
Summary: Christmas Fluff! ba Alex takes Bobby with her to her parent's house on Christmas Eve.


Title: A Kiss Is Just a Kiss, Right?

Authors: The Confused One and Sassy

Rating: T

Summary: Just a little Christmas fluff. Alex takes Bobby home with her for a Christmas Eve dinner.

Disclaimer: We own NOTHING!!!

Alex was knocking on Bobby's door. She was dressed in a floor length black skirt with a festive blue button down shirt. She was on her way to her parent's house for Christmas Eve dinner. "Open up, Goren." ,She she said as she knocked again. She pulled her coat tighter around her to fight off the draft in the apartment complex hallway.

Confused, Bobby sighed. Grudgingly getting up from the couch, he went to the door. Opening it, he answered, "Eames, hi."

"Go change. You aren't sitting here all alone on Christmas Eve brooding because Deakins sent you home." She took the scotch glass from him and pushed him toward his bedroom. "Not taking no for an answer. Hurry up. I don't want to be late or Chris eats all the chocolate pie."

Bobby looked at her, still confused. He was used to Christmases alone. He had done it for years. A good movie and some files from work, and he was fine to get through the holiday that he hid from and avoided. "Eames, I...don't want to intrude. It's your family, and your holiday."

"I'll dress you myself if I have to." She looked him over. "Or you could wear that." She indicated his flannel pajama bottoms and t-shirt. "My Nana would love that."

Turning red, he commented, "Really, Ea-Alex, I appreciate it, but I'll really be okayOK by myself. You don't need to try to make me come with you." Though, the thought appealed to him greatly. If he were honest with himself he wanted to spend all of his time with her. She was amazing to him, but he didn't want her to take him out of some sort of sense of duty or pity. He didn't need that.

She huffed and began taking off her coat. "Alright. If you won't come, I'll stay. We'll order in."

Bobby sighed. There was no way he was letting her miss dinner with her family. He would not be that stubborn, and he had the sneaking suspicion that she knew that. He was being manipulated, and somehow it didn't bother him too much. Throwing his hands up in defeat, he replied, "Fine. I'll get ready. I'm not keeping you from your family."

Smirking at him, she knew she had won. "If you get a move on, I'll share some chocolate pie with you...maybe."

Bobby smiled. Turning around, he playfully grumbled, "I'm not holding my breath. I know better." He slipped into his room.

She was left with an amused look on her face. He did know her all too well. She hated to share her sweets. Her cell phone buzzed in her pocket. "Eames," she said putting it to her ear. "Hi, Mom. I'm on my way. Just bringing a guest..." She trailed off.

Alex grimaced. "No, Mom. Not a date." Although it wouldn't bother her if it was. "It's Bobby." Listening to her mother a few more minutes, she rolled her eyes. "Yeah. We'll be there soon."

She hung up the phone and began to look at Bobby's bookcase. Seeing a few titles that looked new, she pulled one out. It was a Robert E. Howard book. She pulled it off the shelf and settled down and opened it up to the middle. God only knew how long he'd take getting ready.

A few minutes later, he came out dressed and ready to go. Seeing her on the couch with a book, he asked, "You found my new book?"

Shaking her head, she held it up. "How do you read this? He's barbaric."

Bobby smiled slightly. "It's no worse than the crime scenes we see." He slipped his coat on and watched her return the book to the shelf.

"And just so you know…my brothers were warned after the last get together to leave you alone." Alex told him slipping out the door in front of him. "They will not tag team you to make sure you are watching out for their sister." She had a satisfied grin on her face. She had loved making them pay for that fiasco.

Bobby smiled and locked the door. He finally replied, "They're your brothers. I'm glad they worry about you. They're supposed to." Not that he would ever let anything happen to her. She was everything to him, but he had liked meeting her family and seeing how much they cared.

"Don't you start too...Or I'll give you a piece of what I gave them." She mock threatened.

Sliding into the passenger's seat of her car, he assured her, "I know better. You can take care of yourself. Doesn't mean your brothers...and I can't worry."

She smiled and started the car. "Yeah."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dinner had gone smoothly and they were moving into the living room to gather around the tree. Alex noticed Bobby standing back. She took his hand and pulled him into the room.

Chris cleared his throat and pointed above their heads. There it hung. Mistletoe. Alex looked at Bobby and pointed up.

Bobby arched his eyebrows and blushed a little, through his smile. He had dreamed of kissing her for years. If he was honest with himself, he was in love with her. Burying it, he was suddenly acutely and worriedly aware of her hand in his. Not really wanting to let her go, he forced down his first embarrassed instinct. He awkwardly replied, "I guess..."

She nodded and tilted her head. "It is tradition..." Her voice was soft. Her hand tightened in his.

Leaning down just a little, his lips softly met hers. His heart skipped a beat. He felt like a jolt of electricity went go through his body, unlike anything he had ever felt before. Not wanting to let that feeling go, he deepened the kiss a little.

Her breath caught in her throat when she felt his tongue graze her lips. Pulling back as a camera flashed, the moment was broken. Her hand slipped out of his, and she wasn't sure who had let go of whom. She suddenly felt empty as they moved to sit on the couch closest to the tree. Her hand rested between them on the couch as presents were handed out.

Sitting beside her, he didn't dare look at her. Fearing he had crossed a line, he silently watched the Eames' family pass out presents. Moving his hand beside him, he instantly felt it bump into Alex's. Looking at her, he moved his hand, afraid to make things more awkward. He finally murmured, "Sorry."

She glanced at him and smiled, trying to alleviate his fears. A present was handed to her and she smiled as she passed it to him. "Merry Christmas."

Bewildered, Bobby looked from the present to her. Shocked, he began opening it and insisted, "Alex, you didn't have to get me anything else."

She smiled and shrugged. "Just open it, Bobby." She put her hand on his arm and met his eyes. "Really." They were both oblivious to the mayhem surrounding them. Trapped in their own little bubble. Nothing got out, nothing got in.

With a nod, he opened it. Marveling at the beautiful and engraved ink pen, he read the inscription: Partner für immer Always, Alex. He smiled softly. Looking at her, he whispered, "'Partners Forever'. It's beautiful, Alex, especially the German. I love it. Thank you." He wasn't even going to ask how she figured out howwhat to write in German.

She smiled and looked away embarrassed. She wouldn't tell him how long it had taken her to find the translation. Then how easy it had been when Carolyn had suggested the internetInternet. "It's nothing." She said softly.

Resisting the urge to touch her, he assured her, "It's not nothing to me. You've stayed, and you mean a lot to me." _You have no idea how much._

She looked back at him. "You mean a lot to me too." She let her fingertips graze his hand as he rested it between them.

The moment was broken as Alex's brother, Sam, yelled, "Alex!" When she looked at him, he brought over a present and replied, "This one is yours."

Alex tried to hide her disappointment as she reached for the present. "From Nathan." She smiled at her nephew as he played with his new trucks in the floor. "Thank you, Nate." She opened it up. It was a framed photo of her and Nathan together at Thanksgiving. She teared up. Looking at Liz, she mouthed, "Thank you so much." Holding it against her, she excused herself.

Concerned, Bobby put the pen down. Getting up, he followed her down the hall. Seeing her disappear into a bedroom, he cautiously approached the door. Standing in the doorway, he watched as her back was to the door and she cried softly. Venturing in, he put his hand on her shoulder and whispered, "Alex..." He suddenly didn't know what to say. From his reading and past conversations, he had a sense of how she was feeling, and he was at a loss for how to help her.

She turned to face him. Wiping tears from her cheeks, "I should be used to this by now."

Sitting down beside her, he took a deep breath and forced his fears back. Reaching out, he placed his hand on her cheek. Rubbing it softly, he replied, "No. There is no one way to deal with anything. It's perfectly natural to feel the way you do."

She swallowed hard. The feel of his skin on hers was almost more than she could bear. She put her hand on his, and whispered, "I only have patience when it comes to you...and thank you for realizing just what theat case did to me and for helping me through it." She hadn't meant for that to slip out. She'd spent an hour that morning committing to memory the message he'd put inside her book cover. She met his eyes. "I stay because I can't see me without you."

Bobby smiled softly. He was glad she had read his message, and he was relieved that she liked it. He admitted, "I can't see me without you, either."

She smiled. "The presents are pretty much the last of the festivities...you ready to get out of here?"

With a nod, he replied, "I am if you are." Removing, his hand from her face, they started to get up. Struck with a sudden thought he had tell her, he grabbed her arm. When she turned to look at him, he replied, "Thank you for making me come. This has been nice. I've enjoyed tonight."

She giggled and immediately covered her mouth. Straightening up, she said, "I'm glad you came."

Bobby smirked and followed her down the hall. He playfully asked, "You're laughing at me now?"

"I never thought you'd admit you enjoyed yourself." She said with a shrug as she took her coat from the coat rack. Pulling it on, she poked her head back inside the den. "We're leaving now. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon. See you all then. Love you."

After a chorusa chorus of I love you too's , they were out the door. She slipped her arm through his.

Just as they were stepping off the porch, the door opened. "Lexie, you forgot..." John started. Seeing her arm through his took him off guard. He found her eyes. "You forgot these." He handed her a small stack of presents, including Bobby's pen.

"Thanks, Dad." She said taking them. "You okay?"

John nodded. "I hope you know what you are doing, Alexandra."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I know what I'm doing, Daddy. Trust me."

His face softened and he smiled. Nodding again, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "You were always the smart one." He whispered a good bye and returned inside the house.

Alex shrugged. "He's just over protective."

Bobby arched his eyebrows. Taking a few of the presents from her so she could walk, he commented, "Yeah." He couldn't help but replay it in his head. _Did John notice something? Was he making himself to obvious and even John noticed?_ He prayed that wasn't it, but then, he had heard Alex's reply. _What did that mean?_ _She knew what she was doing? Could she possibly feel the same? Did she figure out how he felt and was going to try to let him down gently?_ His mind was racing as he helped her load the car.

After driving halfway back into the heart of the city in silence, she couldn't stand it anymore. "Want to come back to my place for eggnog?"

Bobby instantly looked at her. Unsure of himself, he almost said no, but looking at her, he couldn't. He wanted to stay with her. "OkayK..."

She smiled. "Half an hour in the car already and all I get is an okay?" She teased.

Bobby smiled gently at her and replied, "Sorry. I'm thinking again." And terrified. He added, "Eggnog sounds really good about now."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She pushed the door open and flipped on the light. "Make yourself at home while I find the glasses." She disappeared into the kitchen removing her jacket as she went. She opened a few cabinets before finding the right ones and pulled the eggnog from the fridge. Returning to the living room, she held up the two glasses. Handing him one, she said softly, "Music?"

With a small smile, he nodded. He agreed, "Music sounds nice." His head was swimming. He had no idea where this was going. Watching her turn on the radio to classical, he smiled even more. He poured them both a glass of eggnog and tried to relieve the tension by teasing her. "When did you start listening to classical?"

"I dabble, Bobby. I'm not a shrew like most people think." She said sitting down on the couch and leaning back.

Handing her a glass, he sipped his and sat down next to her. Still smiling, he assured her, "Never said you were. You just always play rock in the car."

"That is one of the ways I remain patient with you. Got to drown you out so I can think." She teased.

Bobby laughed and agreed, "That would do it."

She sat up and placed her glass on the coffee table. "Bobby...can we talk?"

Taking a deep breath, Bobby hesitated. He knew it. This is where she told him she knew how he felt about her, but she didn't feel the same. Still, something in her eyes, kept him cutting the conversation short to save himself any pain. "Yeah. I guess...we should." She looked away a little and every bit of Bobby's confidence fell. He began speaking, "I'm sorry. Earlier...I shouldn't have kissed you like that. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Her eyes snapped back to his. "I wasn't uncomfortable...I was..." _Could she tell him how she felt? Could she tell him how much she'd wanted him to slip his tongue past her lips and really kiss her?_ She cleared her throat. "I...oh hell with it." She leaned forward and captured his mouth with hers again causing some of his eggnog to splash onto her. She pulled back, "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have..."

Wide-eyed, Bobby put his cup down and tried to assure her, "I'm fine. It's fine." Taking out his handkerchief, he didn't notice her grab a napkin from the table. Stopping short of touching her hand again, he looked up at her. Staring at her for a long moment, her eyes finally met his. Taking a deep breath, he had gained some confidence from her kiss. He whispered, "Don't apologize. I...should have said something before...now. I've been terrified you didn't feel the same. I love you, Alex."

She looked at him and smiled. "For two NYPD detectives we are pretty stupid when it comes to what is right in front of us." She stroked his cheek. "Or scared..." she added with a whisper.

Smiling gently, he replied, "Yeah." Leaning forward, he gave her a deep and lingering kiss. He let his hands fall to her hips. With air becoming an issue, he finally pulled away. Meeting her eyes again, he reiterated, "I'm in love you, Alexandra Eames, utterly and completely."

"Ich liebe dich" She whispered softly.

Kissing her again, Bobby smiled. Pulling away, he replied, "And the fact that you do, amazes me. I didn't think it was possible for you to love me."

She moved closer to him, terrified it had all been a dream. "You don't think you deserve to be loved, Bobby, but I'm here to tell you...you do. You deserve more than most." She kissed his chest gently.

Bobby gently placed his hand under her chin. Slowly moving her head up, he met her eyes again and replied, "You're right. The thought that...you love me is surreal to me, and I'm definitely not sure I deserve you. I'm...not nearly good enough for you, but I don't want to question this. We're amazing together, and I don't think I could walk away even if I wanted to."

She swallowed hard and whispered, "Bumsen Sie mich. Stark. Schnell."

Giving her a funny look, he looked away, trying to keep from laughing too hard. "Do you actually know what you just said?"

She closed her eyes and said, "That was so not right...I knew looking up the dirty words first were going to get me in trouble." A grin tugged at the corners of her mouth.

Bobby laughed. With a nod, he agreed, "I didn't think you meant, 'Fuck me. Hard. Fast.'" Leaning forward, he kissed her ear and whispered, "But I would...if you wanted me to."

She blushed. "No...not what I wanted...not tonight anyway." She met his eyes and whispered, "Bilden Sie mir Liebe...I think I said it right this time..."

Bobby smiled. Gently kissing her, he nodded. "I'd be happy to do that too."

She looked up at him, unable to move. She wanted him and wanted him bad, but she had never been one that initiated moving to the bedroom. She glanced away. Her face going from confident to scared.

Bobby took her face in his hands. He kissed her deeply. Taking her hand, he led her towards her bedroom. Meeting her eyes, he asked, "This is what you want?"

She nodded. "More than anything." She let her hand trail up his chest to loosen the first button on his shirt. "How about you?"

Walking backwards into her room, he nodded. "What I've wanted for a long time." Unbuttoning her shirt, he asked, "Did I tell you how beautiful you looked tonight?"

She shook her head, unable to speak as his fingers delicately danced across the flesh of her abdomen. She shivered. "Thank you."

Letting her shirt fall to the floor, his legs hit the bed. With a smile, he stopped a moment and admired her in her skirt and bra. Sitting on the bed, he pulled her forward and kissed her neck. He whispered, "You are so beautiful, and I love you so much."

She held his face in her hands. "I love you too." Lowering her mouth to his, she slipped her tongue past his lips as he parted them. Her fingers tangled in his hair as she used one hand to finish unbuttoning his shirt, grazing her finger tips across one nipple as she pushed the shirt off his shoulders. Pulling back, she whispered, "I can't stop shaking."

Bobby met her eyes. Placing his hand under her chin, he rubbed her cheek with his thumb and commented, "Relax. It's you and me. We go as fast or slow as you want."

She reached behind her and undid the hook holding her skirt together. She let it pool at her feet and tried to hide the shaking as she unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor.

Keeping her close, he kissed her again. Slowly running his hand up her stomach, he moved his mouth to her neck again.

"Don't you think you need to get undressed?" She whispered as he ran his tongue across her nipple.

Looking up at her, Bobby nodded. He whispered, "Yeah." Letting her go, she took a couple of steps back. Removing his pants, he met her eyes again.

She moved around him and placed herself in the middle of the bed and crooked her finger at him. "Come here..."

With a grin, he commented, "You are so beautiful like that." Crawling onto the bed, he moved to her. Suckling the hollow of her neck, he began running his finger up her inner thigh.

She licked her lips. "You keep that up, Bobby..." Her breath caught in her throat when he slid his finger into the side of her panties and gently teased her folds. "God..." She whispered.

Bobby smiled into her neck. Looking up into her eyes, he slid her underwear off and teasingly asked, "You like that?"

She pulled him down for a kiss. "You know I do." She nibbled at his neck as she ran her tongue from his ear to his chest. Raking her tongue across his nipple, she murmured, "Mmmm."

Bobby smiled. He felt like he was on fire. Everything felt so perfect. He wanted to worship her and make her see how beautiful and amazing he thought she was. Moving his body down, he kissed her stomach and teased her belly button with his tongue. When she arched her back, he moved lower. Reaching her center, he sucked gently.

She gripped the headboard with one hand and his shoulder with the other. She whimpered when his tongue slid deep inside her and his teeth grazed her nub. "Bobby..." she whispered. "Oh...oh...godGod...don't stop."

Sliding his tongue deeper inside of her, Bobby continued to tease her. He finally looked up at her. Meeting her eyes, he slid two fingers inside of her. He began to move his fingers in and out of her, and he kissed her thigh. He then moved back up to her stomach. Sucking gently, he replied, "I love your skin. You are so amazing."

She shook her head. "Not as amazing as you..." She ran her hand down her body to him and stroked his cheek. "Love you...godGod, I've always loved you."

Moving back to her breast, he replied, "I love you, too. I've loved you for so long." He sucked her nipple gently. Keeping his rhythm, he continued to move his fingers in and out of her.

She was close and wanted him inside her when she came. She licked her lips and swallowed trying to wet her dry throat. "Inside me...need you inside me."

Bobby smiled. Kissing her shoulder, he removed his fingers. Sliding his erect member into her, he cried out, "God, Alex..."

She raked her fingers down his back as he looked down from above her. "Bobby..." She kissed him gently as he began to slowly thrust in and out of her.

He grazed her neck with his teeth, as he moved in and out of her. He replied, "God, you feel so good."

She silenced him with her mouth on his as she rolled him onto his back, never breaking contact with his mouth as she gently rode him. She entwined her fingers with his and placed them above their heads. Feeling the pleasure building in her, she pulled her mouth from his and whispered, "So close...so close."

Moving his hand down her side to her hips, he whispered, "I know." He never wanted it to end. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Holding on, he whispered, "God, Alex..."

She had never been with anyone that had made making love feel so right. She looked down at him and gave him her silent permission to turn her back over. "Harder...faster," she whispered.

Turning her back over, Bobby began to speed up and go deeper. He looked down at her in awe. He was really with her. He never dreamed it would happen or be this good. As he moved, he kissed her shoulder again.

She wrapped her arms around him and held him on top of her as he continued to thrust into her. She cried out in release and held him to her as the sweat from his body dripped slowly on to hers. "Bobby..." she whimpered as she continued to rock her hips to meet his thrusts.

Releasing right after her, Bobby called out her name. He continued till he was spent. Panting, he found her lips again. Kissing her hard, he whispered, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Tears slid down her cheeks as she smiled up at him. "No one's ever been that gentle..."

With a feather light touch, he ran his fingers along her cheek and wiped away her tears before replying, "It should always be that way for you."

For an instant she let herself doubt what they had done and where they were going, "You'll always be here..."

With a nod, he met her eyes and whispered, "Always."

Alex let him roll off of her and onto his back. She then snuggled up to his chest and kissed it. Reaching for the book on her nightstand, she held it up for him to see. _The Metamorphosis._ She smiled before slowly reciting his passage.

Alex,

I still don't think I can articulate how lucky I am that you've stayed all of these years. You keep me grounded, and for some reason put up with me. I can't thank you enough for that. I hope you know that you truly are my best friend and the only person in the world I would dare tell certain things to. You're truly amazing, and have more patience than any ten people. I'm proud to work with you every day, and I honestly never want to work with anyone else. I know this case hit you hard, but you did what you had to do. I'm always here for you. Merry Christmas.

Love,

Bobby

Bobby smiled. Running his hands through her hair, he replied, "It's all true."

She glanced at the clock. It was well passed midnight and smiled. "Merry Christmas, Bobby...you're the best present I've ever gotten from anybody." She kissed him long and slow.

The End


End file.
